


Perfect Gentleman

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Prom, Romance, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Mitch's idea of the perfect gentleman for prom is somewhat different to Mike's.





	Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll have to suspend your disbelief and pretend Scott and Mitch looked like they did at Queer Prom when they were going to their own. 
> 
> Also, pretend Mitch’s outfit doesn’t cost five grand.

 

Mike’s idea of the perfect gentleman for Mitch’s prom date is substantially different than Mitch’s. Mike is looking for someone who holds the door open, who gives Mitch his jacket if he’s cold, who treats Mitch with respect, who maybe places a hand on his back—not too low of course—to guide him into a room.

These are all perfectly acceptable things. A little old fashioned maybe, but honestly from the right person Mitch is into it. It’s just not Mitch’s _primary_ definition of the perfect gentleman.

Mitch is more into a hands on approach. And not just on his back.

**6:32**

Mitch is nervous as hell. He knows why, of course, not that it’s any help. Part of it is because prom is a big deal socially, and big social deals have never been Mitch’s strong point. He’s afraid he’ll be too awkward, or come off as snobbish, or just get overwhelmed and flee at some key point of the evening.

But the other part is, of course, his date. He still can’t quite believe Scott Hoying asked him to prom. Someone he’s been lusting after on and off for, oh, all three of the years it’s been since he first laid eyes on him in sophomore algebra. He was hot then. He’s far hotter now.

But then so is Mitch. He has the texts from a whiny ex to prove it.

Mitch hasn’t been pining, don’t get him wrong. Lusting isn’t the same as pining and there have been plenty of boys who have turned his head in the meantime, including several he’s dated and/or fucked with varying degrees of success and pleasure.

But Scott’s always been a bit of a bad boy fantasy late at night when Mitch is trying to _relax_ , not someone he honestly thought of approaching to date. They’ve talked a few times, flirted off and on during class projects, but they hang out in different circles and Mitch never figured Scott would be interested in him, so he never bothered to try.

But apparently he _is_ interested, and they’re going to prom. And Scott is picking him up in his mustang in like ten minutes. Mitch frowns in the mirror and fusses with his hair again, debates adding a bit more highlight to his cheeks. Wonders how long he’ll be able to stand the crowds for the sake of being on Scott’s arm for the night.

Scott will make great arm candy, and Mitch doesn’t want to blow it. Him, maybe. But not it.

**6:44**

The doorbell rings and Mitch’s dad gets there before him. Which is, y’know, a great start.

“Hello, you must be Scott,” he hears his dad say. “Mitch is just about ready. Mitch!! Scott’s here!”

“Shit,” Mitch mutters under his breath. He meant to be in the living room by now so this didn’t happen.

“You were right, he’s a handsome one!” Mike calls, almost completely overriding Scott’s “Nice to meet you, Mr. Grassi” and Mitch closes his eyes. He really wishes his mom wasn’t away this week. She’s never _quite_ this embarrassing.

“Thanks, Mike,” Mitch says as he comes down the stairs. “Way to have my…”

Mitch’s sarcasm stutters to a halt as he catches sight of Scott. Oh _hell yes_. His suit is well fitted, tight in all the right places, emphasizing broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs, and a great ass. His shirt is darker, striped and open at the collar, which makes him look like he’s taking prom seriously but not so seriously as to be lame.  What stands out is that it’s pink; the whole thing is a pale but incredibly obvious pink, taking it from overdone to perfectly gay and providing a slightly femme aura despite his masc shape, stance, and expression.

The whole ensemble is _doing things_ for Mitch.

Mitch’s outfit also appeals to Scott, if the way his eyes widen and he seems to stop breathing for a moment is any indication. He’d considered a dress, but had ultimately decided on a denim suit with pretty embroidered flowers and gold-colored studs outlining the whole thing. The orange blouse he’s chosen is obviously feminine and offsets the denim to make it pop. He looks slim and androgynous and hot as fuck, if he does say so himself.

“Stand together, boys,” Mike says, holding up a camera. “Smile for me.”

That breaks Mitch’s focus from the fit of Scott’s suit. “Dad.”

“Nope, it’s prom. And your mother will never forgive me if I don’t get some good shots of you both.” He holds up the camera. “Pretend you like each other.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, but leans back against Scott, smiling in what he hopes is a realistic way. He has to laugh when, after the first few serious shots, Scott puts his hands around his waist in a ridiculously het pregnancy pose and kisses the side of his ear. Mitch does his best to go with it, and his dad seems amused and pleased with the shot.

“Home by midnight, Mitch.”

What the fuck is he? Cinderella? “No, Dad. Come _on._ ”

“It can be eleven, if you prefer?”

“Midnight sounds great, Mr. Grassi,” Scott says, before Mitch can protest again. “No problem. Ready, Mitch?”

Yeah, leaving sounds great right about now. “Ready.”

**9:05**

Mitch isn’t as overwhelmed as he feared. The music is pretty good, which is surprising considering the usual consideration the school puts into details. The décor leaves a little to be desired, looking like a party supply store threw up on the ceiling and walls, but he supposes that’s a fair price to pay for a decent DJ.

There’s a lot of people here, but it’s not too crammed, and Mitch knows most of those they’ve had to interact with so far.  It’s…okay overall. An experience. One made better because Scott does indeed make great eye candy.

They dance a few times, in amongst either Mitch’s friends or Scott’s. It’s fun and Mitch is enjoying himself, but he can feel the eyes of the chaperones on them, has watched them separate a few couples that were getting a little too close on the dance floor. He has zero faith that he and Scott will be allowed to get even that close, although Scott doesn’t seem aware or remotely affected by the unspoken unfairness.

His hands are warm on Mitch’s back and waist, intense and sure. A clasp on a hip tugs him closer, a slide over his shoulder blades leads him to the next group, a soft stroke over his jaw turns his head. It’s ridiculous, but the utter propriety of it all leaves Mitch as breathless as any flat out grinding on a club floor ever has.

It’s getting hot, the school A/C unable to keep up with so many nervous, writing teenage bodies in the same room. Mitch licks his lips and Scott instantly leans down. “You want a drink? There’s some punch in the corner, or I could grab you a coke from the machine?”

“Punch is fine,” Mitch says.

Scott places his hand on the small of his back as they make their way over, not letting go even as they weave and wind their way around other couples and groups of friends.

His dad will be happy; Scott is most definitely being a gentleman. Maybe too much so.

**10:37**

Okay, Mitch can no longer say he’s not overwhelmed. He’s made nice with too many people. He’s danced with too many people. Laughed at bad jokes from too many people.

Too many. Too often. Too much.

“You okay?” Scott asks, suddenly turning them away from the group of jock friends he was previously bantering with. His gaze switches from looking into one of Mitch’s eyes to the other and then back again. He seems to find whatever he’s looking for, despite Mitch’s attempts to appear calm and content. “You want to get out of here?”

Mitch closes his eyes in relief. “Fuck yes.”

It takes a few minutes to get out to the car, but Scott’s attentive enough and quick enough that Mitch feels himself settling down even before Scott makes his way around the care and gets into the driver’s seat beside him.

Then Scott turns to him, looking slightly nervous for the first time all night. “So, did you want to go get food or coffee or um…”

Or maybe he’s not entirely his dad’s idea of a gentleman. “’Um’ sounds really great, actually. Let’s go um.”

Scott blinks, unsure for a moment, but once he catches up, his answering smirk is really great too.

**11:17**

There’s a tree root digging into Mitch’s back, and the blanket they’re lying on isn’t quite long enough so his head is hanging off of it, and his legs and feet are getting chilly in the night air. But he has one hand on Scott’s shoulder, holding tight to the skin under his open jacket and shirt, and one clenched in his recently-mussed hair. So everything’s downright fantastic.

Scott’s on top of him, surrounding him, pressing into him with long, easy glides that drive a breathless moan from Mitch’s throat with each thrust. His breathing is harsh, sharp exhales hissing through gritted teeth. He’s still smirking, the handsome fuck, but it’s softer somehow, at least around his eyes.

He catches Mitch staring at him and the smirk softens further until it’s just a sweet smile. He slides one hand up and takes the one Mitch has in hair, raising it above Mitch’s head and pressing it into the soft ground, entwining their fingers between blades of grass.

His smile fades and he tucks his face into Mitch’s neck to mouth at the tender skin, scruff tickling as he goes, finding just the right spot to make Mitch’s back arch. “Fuck, yes.”

Mitch can feel Scott’s lips curving back into a smirk, and he groans as Scott’s teeth come into play. But that, unfortunately, won’t do, no matter how much just the thought of it turns Mitch on. “If you’re going to leave a hickey, do it…oh god…do it lower.”

Scott grunts a protest into his neck but obediently kisses his way down, nosing Mitch’s own shirt further open before latching onto some skin on the underside of his collarbone. He bites down almost immediately, sucking hard enough for Mitch to feel it in his cock, and Mitch’s back arches some more with the thought of the mark he’ll have in the morning, safely hidden from the view of everyone but himself.

**11:28**

Mitch’s idea of the perfect gentleman solidifies into someone with enough self-control and restraint to fuck him into a screaming orgasm before coming himself, all while having enough presence of mind to muffle the scream in a kiss so they don’t get caught.

**11:59**

Scott slides the car into park and gets out, coming around to Mitch’s door to open it. Mitch has no idea how much of it is how he’d normally behave and how much is for any spying parents who may or may not be watching.

A quick glance at the living room curtain tells Mitch it’s a definite _may_. His dad has never been subtle.

Scott helps him out of the car, looking confident, almost cocky, but something around his eyes makes Mitch think part of it at least is an act. The point is proven when he hesitates once they’re at Mitch’s door. Mitch lets his lips quirk into an inviting smile, tilts his chin up just so. Scott obliges and leans down to start a sweet, mostly chaste kiss. He brings a hand up to cup Mitch’s jaw as the kiss deepens, just in time for Mitch’s front door to open. He sighs and pulls out of Scott’s embrace

“Right on time!” Mike announces, smiling proudly in a way Mitch should probably find endearing but is currently setting his teeth on edge. “Did you boys have a good time?”

Mitch definitely had a good time. Yes, yes he did.  He’d like to have a good time with Scott again, sooner rather than later.

Scott smiles politely. “Yes, sir, it was great.” His eyes flicker back to Mitch. “I’m hoping Mitch will agree to go out with me again. Assuming he’s interested.”

Oh, Mitch is definitely interested. He lets his eyes flicker down Scott’s body while his dad’s distracted. “That would be nice.”

Scott licks his lips—on accident, Mitch thinks—and smiles. “I’ll text you.”

**12:07**

“So you had a good time?” Mike asks as Mitch heads for his bedroom. “He was a gentleman?”

“Yeah,” Mitch answers, licking his lips on purpose since his back is to his dad. He brushes his fingertips over his collarbone and smiles. “Yeah, he was the perfect gentleman.”

**Thoughts?**

 

**If you're interested in my writing process or just have 3 minutes to kill, I recorded writing this one and timelapsed it. You can view it here:<https://youtu.be/_sx-a42-9ds>**


End file.
